Harry Potter and the True Magics
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: An 8-year old Harry meets an unexpected new friend that introduces him to the magical world. His life's destiny won't change, but his fate will and for the better. AU and OC. Possible British-bashing.
1. Prologue

**For those who have seen my other Harry Potter story on my profile, ignore it for now since it's on hiatus for now. As for this story, enjoy! :)**

 _Chapter 01: An Introduction to Real Magic_

A 8-year old Harry Potter was vastly different from those his age.

For one, almost all kids his age loved the freedom of summer.

He on the other hand, thought in the reverse as summer to be a time of imprisonment and school as the time of freedom. The fact that his relatives, the Dursleys, treated him like a slave didn't help matters either, forcing him to do all the house cleaning whilst his cousin Dudley stuffed his face like the pig he was and was spoiled worse than rotten eggs.

But Harry was no fool. He had survival instincts and knew how the world was run outside of his 'prison' and had sought out small businesses during his free days that came every other day or so and took up part time work like delivering the morning paper or dropping off small packages in order to save up some money he could spend once he'd found a way to escape.

It wasn't until he met HIM on that day that his life changed.

Harry had been on another package delivery one afternoon on July 4, 1988. While the other children of Surrey were enjoying lighting fireworks or doing whatever, he was working, though discreetly by taking longer routes than usual so no one he knew would spot him and rat him out to their parents. Despite his efforts, most kids sided with Dudley and saw him as a 'freak' and passed that information on to their parents who then assumed he was nothing more than a delinquent that his relatives reinforced with an iron fist. Literally. He still could feel the impact on his stomach.

The package delivery, surprisingly, took him to an address not far from his relatives' home of Number 4 Privet Drive. He soon came upon Number 7 and knocked on the door and waited for his client to open up. Harry glanced down at the package and saw it was for a Geoffrey Vermilion. Odd name, he thought.

But when the door opened up, it wasn't what, or rather, who he was expecting. Actually, Harry wasn't quite sure what he been expecting but it surely wasn't this.

A young boy who looked to be about his age had opened the door. What drew Harry's attention wasn't the boy's short silvery hair, but those ocean-blue eyes that appeared to be so sharp that they pierced right into his mind as they locked eyes for a moment.

The silverette then brightened up when he broke eye contact and noticed the package in Harry's hands. "Ah! That must be my delivery from Winged Departures, right?" At Harry's unsure nod, his smile widened as Harry's client retrieved a pen from his pocket and signed the spot on the document that was attached where he was supposed to. "There you go. Why don't you come on for a bit? Are you expected back at the office any time soon?"

Harry was shocked by the invitation but shook his head no. The delivery business he worked at, called Winged Departure, were very flexible with its workers. On a holiday like today, they had insisted he take the day off but Harry had insisted he at least deliver one package to earn his keep. Little did he know, his manager had chosen the easiest one on the available list that had been arranged by the client himself.

The client, Geoffrey Vermilion, smiled at him. "Great! Then come on in! But leave your shoes at the door please." With that, Geoffrey opened up the door wider and let the raven-haired boy inside.

Not sure what to make of his fellow child, Harry timidly stepped inside and slipped off his shoes, which Geoffrey noticed were a couple sizes too large for Harry's smaller feet. In fact, even Harry's shirt and shorts seemed too big for his small frame and the shorts were only being held up by an old worn-out belt.

This made Geoffrey frown. He had done his research on Harry Potter and knew he lived with his maternal aunt, one Petunia Dursley nee Evans along with her husband Vernon and son Dudley. In fact, when he had moved into this house the two parents had come to visit to try to impress him three months ago. No one else's knowledge, Geoffrey had sent them away in embarrassment due to how out-classed they were compared to him. NOt that Geoffrey was one to flaunt his wealth but it helped in keeping the greedy at arms length or even further away.

Now Geoffrey had all the evidence that Magical Britain's supposed hero, Harry James Potter, was being either neglected or abused by his non-magical relatives. Regardless of which choice it was, it was stopping now.

So as Geoffrey had Harry settle comfortably on his couch in the living room. He waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen the next room over. Harry was confused as to why he had done that, but his emerald eyes widened in shock as within seconds, a teapot along with two small teacups flew out of the kitchen doorway into the living room before landing softly on the table that was situated between the couch Harry was currently occupying and Geoffrey and sat down on.

As Geoffrey gave his hand another wave, this time directed at the teapot and two teacups, Harry watched in fascination as the teapot lifted itself off the table and poured its contents into the two waiting cups. The teapot set itself down again with another hand wave and the two cups then floated up and moved over to Harry and Geoffrey respectively.

While Geoffrey took a sip of his tea, Harry watched him with wide eyes. Oh he had suspected magic was real despite how often Uncle Vernon had denied its existence. He was no fool, for he himself had caused some unusual events to transpire whenever his emotions lost control of themselves to the point he was sure he had teleported once to escape Dudley and his gang's bullying.

So after taking a sip of the tea himself, which he noted was the most delicious he had ever tasted, Harry asked, "So, magic is real?"

Geoffrey smile from earlier hadn't gone away (much) and was now at full length. "Caught on quickly, huh? Yup, magic is definitely real and there's actually an entire hidden society of magicals that exists around the entire world."

Now that was news to Harry. While he had suspected magic to be real for some time now, but to find out there was a secret community of magic internationally? But why were they...?

As if reading his mind, Geoffrey continued, "They hiding themselves from, for lack of a better word, normal world due to an old fear of normal people. You are familiar with the witch trials and witch hunts?" At Harry's nod he continued, "That happened centuries ago, but magicals that live in Europe are old-fashioned and stuck in past traditions. They still fear that if their society is discovered they would all be tracked down and killed. Frankly speaking, they would be but not for the fact they are magical. No, in modern times, they would be executed for the crimes they omitted."

"Most major events that have transpired around Europe over the past century or so such as World War I, World War II, the Cold War, and so on have unknowingly been caused by the magical population of Europe. If news of this were to be revealed to the non-magical public, it could possibly start a World War III in no time. So a Statute of Secrecy was put into place centuries ago to prevent any leakage of knowledge of the magical community to spread beyond those who know of it and their families. Those who are not supposed to know have their memories either altered or completely erased."

Harry's mind was racing with all this new information, but it was the last bit that had him thinking. If the knowledge of the magical world was kept secret so fiercely that they would resort to wiping memories away, then why was Geoffrey telling him all this? There was only one reason he could think of for this. He made eye contact with Geoffrey and said, "I'm magical, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

Geoffrey's smile now became a smirk. "Got it in one, Harry, mind if I call you Harry? You are indeed magical, or a wizard in Europe's definition. But you can be better. You were born with magical potential that far surpasses the limits of what magical Europe has any knowledge of but magical Asia has known for centuries."

Harry's curiosity was now peaked. "What's the difference between magic in Europe and Asia?" It was an innocent question.

Geoffrey snorted. "To make a long story short: A Lot. Europe still uses wands. WANDS for God's sake! Those things barely use any magic power at all that you'll probably almost never experience magical exhaustion that it's to the point most European Healers, the magical version of doctors and nurses, don't believe in magical exhaustion and write it off as a myth. European magicals use wands to channel their magic through them before releasing the magic out the wands in the form of spells. It's to the point that wandless magic is thought to be nothing more than another myth."

"Now those in Asia instead focus on wandless magic from the beginning, strengthening their magical cores, the source of everyone's magic, through meditation and exercise. Then they undergo training using magical objects that, rather than channeling one's magic, focuses and amplifies it to be more effective. These magical objects, also known as mediums, come in many forms from swords, to staves, to even books. While learning Asian style magics is much harder, the payoff is far greater than European methods, for the results give much larger magic cores which allows you to cast more powerful spells without exhausting yourself and to be able to use any spell from basic to advanced both wandlessly and wordlessly."

Geoffrey finished his explanation just as he finished his tea and set the cup down. "Which leads me to why I've arranged for you to meet me today, Harry. In three years time, you would have received a letter from one of Europe's most prestigious magical schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, in terms of international standards, it's a joke. The number of classes there are restricted, several of the professors are incompetent bigots, and the student body themselves are prejudice against everything they view beneath them."

"Instead, I'm going to introduce you to the true magical community that isn't bigoted and prejudiced against their fellow man. Come." Geoffrey stood and offered hsi hand to Harry who hesitantly accepted it, "I'm going to show you the real magical community."

And in a flash of golden light, both young boys vanished.

Little did Harry know, after stepping into Geoffrey's 'home', his relatives were now blissfully unaware of his existence.

And many miles away in Scotland, a certain aged-wizard was about to have the worst week of his long life.

In contrast, Harry's life would improve immensely.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 _ **Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**_  
If any could tell, this is going to be a slight Fairy Tail and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover in terms of magic and techniques, but no characters actually showing up. At least for now? Hm... Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter or any other things that may have been mentioned. Have a great day and please leave reviews! :)


	2. Dumbledore's Dilemma

**Please read and review! :)**

 _ **Chapter 02: Return to Britain**_

Albus Dumbledore was NOT a happy man.

Almost six years of political hell since young Harry James Potter had disappeared from his relatives' home of Number 4 Privet Drive and he still had no idea, clue, or lead as to where the Boy-Who-Lived had gone. Nor did anyone who had attempted to find him.

It all started three years ago in the summer of 1991 when young Harry was due to receive his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Normally, the letters were handwritten by the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, which would be Minerva McGonagall. But the actual envelopes that delivered the letters were written by an enchanted quill that would tap into the Hogwarts archives to find each new first year student's home address and write it down. Then owls who were magically able to track down any address around the world would deliver the acceptance letters to whatever address had been last recorded for that first year child.

All the way up to the envelope part of the process, had things gone smoothly.

Minerva had written the acceptance letter as perfectly as always. The address was copied onto the envelope. But the owl refused to deliver it, or rather, had flown around the Owlery in circles as if looking for a meal before retaking its previous perch and abandoing the letter entirely. Minerva had tried this with every owl available at Hogwarts with the same results each time. So she went to Albus and told him of the situation.

Once informed and confirmed this by watching Minerva's memory inside his Pensieve, Albus immediately departed to Little Whinging, Surrey to check on young Harry Potter.

But the Dursleys had no recollection of ever caring for young Harry. Merlin, they didn't even seem to know who he was except for the fact he was Lily Potter nee Evans' son. Not even using Legilimency on them turned up anything and the Blood Wards he had set up ten years ago were now destroyed, and by his estimation, had fallen three years prior.

Little did he know that new wards had been set up secretly and discreetly had dampened the effects of any kind of magic within the Dursley household. One could overcharge a Killing Curse and fire it off in the house and it would have the effect of a Tickling Charm cast by a first year.

Gringotts had been a dead end as well. Harry's Trust Vault had been completely sealed off by the goblins, whom stated that his magical guardian had ordered all Potter Vaults be sealed and only accessible by a Potter and those he or she gave permission to. Albus had tried to reason he was Harry's magical guardian, approved by the Ministry and the Wizengamot. That's when he was informed that guardianship of Harry James Potter had been transfered over to another approved individual who was under client confidentiality, which meant they were powerful and influential enough to swear the goblins into complete secrecy.

The British Ministry had nothing to add as well. Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, had been livid when he heard their hero that saved them the Dark Lord Voldemort, AKA You-Know-Who, was missing. All available Aurors where assigned to tracking the boy down under Albus's leadership using whatever clues were available.

Things worsened for magical Britain when a year after Harry's disappearance, infamous mass murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Some of the Aurors assigned to track down Harry Potter had to be redirected to recapturing Black and things only got more chaotic from there.

Several months after Black's escape came an official report through the International Confederation of Wizards, mainly from the United States declaring Black innocent of all charges via trial. When the news came out that Black had never received a trial in Britain and had been denied one really got the public in an uproar. The only thing that had kept Fudge in office was the fact it had been the previous Minister's fault, not his.

Not long after the school year began, with a tip from Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew had been found impersonating a common pet rat in his Animagus form for years under the care of first year Gryffindor Ronald Weasley. Pettigrew had been immediately put under Veritiserum, found guilty of all charges, and sentened for life in Azkaban.

The search for Harry Potter continued on, but misfortune seemed to pile up from there. He had placed Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts to lure Tom out of hiding and to initially test Harry of his capabilities as a wizard, but that plan fell apart and he instead had a duo of Gryffindor first years made up of Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and another first year from (surprisingly) Slytherin: Theodore Nott go after the Stone to stop a possessed Quirrell.

But when Albus had arrived at the chamber that housed the Mirror of Erised, the trio was unconscious, Quirrell was dead, Tom was fleeing, and the Stone was missing. And the next day when he tried to contact Nicholas, he found that he and his wife Penelope had disappeared entirely from magical Britain.

School year of 1992 found the Chamber of Secrets. And once again the trio of now second years had figured out the puzzle that none of his staff could. By now, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Parvatil Patil, and Padma Patil had joined in on the unofficial Hogwarts study group that had dedicated themselves to defending Hogwarts.

Near the end of the year, Neville had gotten into the Chamber of Secrets and slain the basilisk. Turned out first year Slytherin Ginerva Weasley had been possessed by a diary of which Albus was sure was one of Tom's Horcruxes and the 'study group' had discovered that fact and had waited for their chance to enter the Chamber to eliminate the basilisk. Albus had been pelted by Howlers from parents for days when word got out. Lucius Malfoy had been discovered to have planted the diary on Ginerva and was removed as one of the school governors. His house elf, Dobby, was freed on that day and wasn't seen since.

1993, which would have been Harry's third year came around and Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. Guards had heard him muttering something about Hogwarts so the Ministry had sent Dementors to guard the school in case Pettigrew showed up there. But after an incident during the first Quidditch game, they were sent back to Azkaban after Fudge received a nonstop flow of Howlers from parents. The rest of the year had been peaceful.

Then was the summer and the Quiddtich Word Cup at which Death Eaters had chosen to make a scene and go as far as sending the Dark Mark into the sky. Fortunately no one had been reported dead, but a house elf owned by Barty Crouch was blamed for casting the mark and was 'freed'. The house elf, Winky, hadn't been seen since then.

Now it was time for the school year of 1994. The Triwizard Tournament was now underway as the schools of Durmstrang Institute of Magic and Beauxhatons Academy of Magic had been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in the reinstated historical event.

October 31, 1994. It was now time for the Champion Selection Ceremony. All three schools' students and faculty were assembled in the Great Hall awaiting the Goblet of Fire to choose the Champion to represent each school in the Tournament and every student was leaning on the edge of their benches in excited anticipation.

For Durmstrang, Victor Krum was chosen.

Fleur Delacour was to be Beauxhatons' Champion.

And Cedric Diggory was representing Hogwarts.

Then, unexpectedly, the Goblet of Fire shot out of its flames a fourth piece of parchment which Albus caught easily and read aloud the name that was written upon it for all in the Hall to hear.

"Harry Potter."

Silence filled the hall so quiet you would have been able to hear a pin drop in the room from the other side.

Then a bright flash of light in the center of the Hall caught everyone's attention as two voices began shouting at each other.

"What the hell?! How did we get here?!"

"How should I know?! Weren't you the one being pulled by some unknown force? Cut the damn connection off already and let's go!"

"Don't you think i would have if I could? There's something binding about it!"

"For God's sake, or you a Mage or not? Just cut through it and be done with it!"

"If you're so good, why don't you do it?!"

"Maybe I will!"

"You wanna have a go?!"

"Bring it!"

With that battle cry, both persons leaped at each and began firing off spells at one another in rapid succession. What surprised everyone watching was that none of the spells that went astray from the battle seemed to even hit a single bystander. But what shocked them more was the fact the two apparent boys were casting spells wandlessly and non-verbally, which was considered to be advanced magical techniques not learned until one's sixth and seventh year and they were clearly only around fourteen years old or so.

After about five minutes of this, Albus had had enough and shot out a loud BANG from his wand and shouted at the fighting pair, "ENOUGH!"

As the dust settled, everyone in the Great Hall could now make out what the two boys looked like. One was of average height for a fourteen year old with short messy black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and what appeared to be a muggle T-Shirt jeans that did little to hide his obvious muscles that had many of the female population drooling.

The other boy had similar reactions from the girls as well. His short silver hair, blue eyes, and same style clothes that didn't hide his well-fit physique had many of the males wondering what they had to do to be as good looking as them.

It was the raven-haired teen though, that many in the Hall knew was the boy that the magical world had been searching for for the past six years.

Harry Potter had been found.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

End of Chapter 02

 ** _Author's Notes & Disclaimer:_**  
I thank those who apparently like this story so far and favorited it, but I really would appreciate reading some feedback from you guys. Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see what I can do to improve since I'm too used to writing Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics lately. I do not own Harry Potter or any aspect of other anime when I bring up references later on. Bye!


	3. Enter Harry!

**_Chapter 03: Enter Harry Potter, Return to Britain_**

The past six years had been almost like heaven for Harry James Potter.

Although the next bombshell he discovered after finding out he was magical was that the blood wards that were around his relatives' home were the real reason as to why they had treated him so poorly.

Magical Britain's ignorance towards non-magicals was proven once more for anyone with competent knowledge in dealing with runes and wards would know that Blood Wards did protect those within so long as a direct blood relative lived there. But the side effects affected non-magicals in a way that causes them to either go insane over time or inhibits their strongest fear. And since the Dursleys feared magic, the Blood Wards made that fear worse, thus why Harry had been abused and neglected. So the first thing Geoffrey did before leaving with Harry was tearing down the damn wards and replacing them with those that actually did their job and even added some extras to keep annoyances like Legillmen users out of the minds of non-magicals.

Geoffrey then introduced Harry to the new school he and eight other friends had set up on an uncharted island in the ocean space between Austrilia and South America. There, Harry received not only a non-magical, but full magical education.

Now age fourteen, Harry James Potter wandered down the halls of his modern school. Unlike those in Europe, this schools in North America, South America, and Asia didn't care much for the Statute of Secrecy. In fact, they encouraged that magic be slowly revealed to the non-magical population at the same rate non-magical technoologies were being intergrated into the magical world. But since Europe was infamous for producing practically all of the worlds Dark Lords, those countries were kept in the dark of these changes even in the International Confederation of Wizards.

It didn't take long to find who he wanted. Though it was night time, Geoffrey was easy to locate due to his silver hair standing out in the moonlight like a sore thumb.

But before he could even utter a single word to his friend and vise versa, Harry was surrounded in bright golden light. In an effort to stop whatever magic was going on, Geoffrey grabbed onto Harry's arm in an effort to pull him out of the light. That didn't work as both wer enveloped by the light. And when the light died down, they found themselves in the middle of a huge hall that was packed to the brim with people.

Harry was the first to state his shock. "What the hell?! How did we get here?!"

Geoffrey matched his volume pitch for pitch. "How should I know?! Weren't you the one being pulled by some unknown force? Cut the damn connection off already and let's go!"

"Don't you think i would have if I could? There's something binding about it!"

"For God's sake, or you a Mage or not? Just cut through it and be done with it!"

"If you're so good, why don't you do it?!"

"Maybe I will!"

"You wanna have a go?!"

"Bring it!"

With that battle cry, Harry and Geoffrey leaped at one another and began firing off spells at one another in rapid succession.

"Firaga!" "Thundaga!" "Blizzaga!"

"Waterga!" Aeroga!" "Zero Graviga!"

Both teens ignored their surroundings, opting to fly into the air above the four long tables to continue their spell fire as each kept sending off Level 3 Black Magic at one another without rest. Any and all debris from the magic was also sent away by their own magic subconsciously so not to cause harm to innocent bystanders.

Once their 'warm-up' was done, they went into more magical dueling detail. Switching to non-verbal spell combat, both Harry and Geoffrey took to long distance spell fire as each did their best to knock the other out of the air in the same fashion a Beater whacks a Bludger during Quidditch. It got to the point the two were battling one another with projection spell like Patronuses, fire dragons, wind manipulation, and other advanced magical arts.

After about five minutes of their quick but somewhat brutal match, an old man down at what appeared to be the main table had pulled out his wand and shot out a loud BANG from his wand and shouted at the fighting pair, "ENOUGH!"

As the dust settled, everyone in the hall could now make out what Geoffrey and Harry looked like. Soon after observing them and how well-developed they were they had many of the female population drooling at them.

The old man who had stopped them walked up to them and spoke up, "Harry my boy, welcome to Hogwarts. We have been waiting for you to arrive for years now."

Both Harry and Geoffrey glanced at one another. Giving each other discreet nods, they affirmed to go with Plan A.

Plan A was made in the event Harry ever met Albus Dumbledore, the man they discovered was the reason Harry's childhood had been a literal living hell. So as part of a payback plan, Plan A was to irritate the hell out of Bumblebore.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yes, Geoffrey?"

"Who's the Merlin wannabe?"

"Don't know. Looks pretty similar to old man Merlin though, doesn't he?"

"Are you kidding? Merlin Didn't wear gaddy robes or glasses like those. I say the imitation comes from the long beard. Seriously, what old man that old would want to have a long goatee like that?"

"Well, as you said, he IS an old goat."

"Touche my good friend. Touche."

By now, the play-by-play had many of the muggle-borns and half-bloods who were muggle raised in the Hall finding it very difficult to hold their laughter restrained. While most found it appalling that these two newcomers were disrepecting one of their most famous wizards, others found the fact that the two were doing so without so much as a care even more hilarious. A twin pair of redheads for example, had already fallen off the bench they had been sitting on, roaring with laughter that was soon joined by a majority of the Hall.

Dumbledore was shocked speechless. He had never been disrespected in such a way that made him quite red in the face. Behind him, many of his staff either looked outraged at the two teens' behavior, were neutral, or were hiding smirks at seeing the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' being somewhat humbled in a humiliating way. It was poetic justice to them.

Before the Hogwarts Headmaster could attempt to say more, Geoffrey opened up the watch he had on his left wrist, pressed a side button and said, "Hey Eva, it seems Harry and I have been forcefully summoned to Hogwarts in Scotland for some reason. Any ideas why?"

A somewhat cold female voice answered back, shocking those muggle-born as to how the watch seemed to acting like a cell phone, "Well, if you actually paid attention to international news you would know those idiots in Europe are trying to bring back the Triwizard tournament to bring up their reputation and standing with the rest of the magical world."

Harry snorted at that. "Fat good they're doing, espcially after the disaster at the Quidditch World Cup." While they hadn't been there, their group had heard how Death Eaters had attacked the after-party at the World Cup for unknown reasons. And somehow, the blame for summoning the Dark Mark was placed on a house elf. The rest of the international community ignored the rest after that, not wanting to know more of Britain's stupidity in fear it was contagious.

A male voice spoke up next from the other side of the line, "Looks like things are finally in motion then. I take it Plan A is already underway?"

"Yup." Geoffrey confirmed with a wide grin. "Are the others with you?"

"All clear on this end!" a new male voice spoke up.

Geoffrey and Harry nodded at each other. They jumped the long length of the Great Hall in a single bound (much to everyone's shock) and landed in front of the big double doors. Geoffrey then faced them all, non-verbally cast Sonorus on himself and projected out to all to hear him say, "Students and teachers of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons! Since it seems there is a fourth champion present-" he smirked at Dumbledore's shocked expression having read that piece of brief info from the old man's mind, "-it is only fair for us to have our own representatives present. Allow us to present them to you now!"

He then pressed another side button on his watch and pointed it at the space in front of him. This was set up to a like a Summoning Technique or Teleportation in a way only that it worked on the magical signatures of those registered ahead of time. In this case, he and Harry were calling upon their eight allies, the eight whom had joined them in their quest of world domination (at te request of one of their members).

In the next second, a total of ten people stood in a single file row across the back of the Great Hall with Geoffrey and Harry in the center.

A tall Asian teen with black hair tied in a pigtail started the introductions. "Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, I am the Ki and Dueling expert of our school: Ranma Saotome at your service."

To Ranma's left, a teenage blonde whose hair was tied in a ponytail on the right side spoke up. "Guardian of the Celestial Spirits, I am our resident History teacher: Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

On Lucy's left was another girl with short brown hair. "Mistress of the Cards, I am the Astronomy and Potions mistress: Sakura Kinomoto. Good evening to you all." she bowed to the Hall.

To Sakura' left stood another blonde, this one male whose long locks were tied in a pigtail not unlike Ranma's. "Second creator of the Philosopher's Stone, I am our Alchemy as well as another Dueling expert. Name's Edward Elric and don't you forget it!"

Skipping over Geoffrey and Harry, on the far left was another Asain girl with long red hair tied to the side in a ponytail. "I am our Magical Weapons and Physical Education teacher: Nanoha Takamachi. Hello to you." Like Sakura, she bowed to the Hall.

On Nanoha's right stood a girl with long blonde hair who looked absolutely bored. "I'm the Wandless and Rapid Spellfire Magics genius: Evangeline A.K. McDowell. The pleasure's not mine."

Another teenage girl was next to Eva, this one's red hair tied in a twintail fashion. "Mistress of Elemental Magic and Magical Enhancement, I'm Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom of Japan and don't forget it unless you want me to pound you to dust." Many gasps went out from the purebloods at that. While they didn't care for foreigners much, even they knew of the powerfully famous magical kingdom of East Heaven.

Finally, the tenth member of their group on Mint's right was a teenage boy with spiky blond hair and strange whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. "Hiya! I'm our Chakra and resident Seals expert: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze -ttebayo! Believe it!"

Harry was next, his green eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'm our school's top Magical Defense student as well as a practitioner in Dueling, Magical Weapons, and Seals. Harry James Potter-Black; Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverelle, Gryffindor, and Slytherin has returned to Britain!" That announcement received gasps all across the Hall.

Last but not least, Geoffrey spoke up. "I'm well-versed in all fields previously mentioned, but I prefer Magical Weapons, Ki, Rapid Spellfire. I am Geoffrey Yuri Vermillon, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Vermillion and founder of the Fairy Tail Academy of Lost Magics. And together, the ten of us are..."

All ten teenagers struck a pose formation and spoke as one, "-The Ten Wizard Saints of True Magics!"

 **HHH**  
 **HHH==========HHH**  
 **HHH**

 **End of Chapter 03**  
 _ **Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**_  
Yeah, I've been rather slow on updating this one. Frankly, I wasn't sure how I would proceed with this story. I don't own anything used here, but any ideas for how I could proceed are more than welcome. Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll let you know in the next chapter if I used your ideas. Thanks! :)


End file.
